Current doors may be made of hardwood around the periphery of the door; but the hardwood often does not provide sufficient resistance to forced entries that occur during burglaries or acts of vandalism. During such acts, force is generally applied around the lock by pushing or kicking in the door to force the lock-side of the door to bend, warp, or break. There is therefore a need for improved door assemblies which can resist forced entry.